


The web that tied our hearts

by Anya616



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Had to name the reader sorry (not sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya616/pseuds/Anya616
Summary: Ary was just a normal teen until she got bitten by a spider and somehow got powers, she doesn’t know why or how, it just happened. So now she yeets herself out of her room to go and saves people instead of doing homework.Peter does the same but he knows how he got his powers.





	The web that tied our hearts

“With great power comes great responsibility”

”wow..... who told you that?”

“My uncle”

* * *

 

The day was nice. Clear sky, no rain, clouds, no villains. Perfect.

Hi, my name is Ary Dove. I’ve been spider-woman for months now and I still haven’t gotten a team up with Spider-Man. The only thing that happened between us was him telling me to go home. Like, what?!?! I have more powers than him! I have spider powers (of course), invisibility, force field, water, fire, and ice powers. I feel like a Mary-sue. I honestly am a mary-sue. I don’t use all my powers, I don’t like to show off but I will if I have to.

 

This is all for now, I want to know if her name should be Ary or Ari? 


End file.
